pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FireRed and LeafGrean Walkthrough part I
Introduction After selecting New Game, Professor Oak appears! He briefly introduces the world of Pokémon and the Pokémon themselves. Choose either the male or female protagonist, then choose a name for both them and the rival. Pallet Town Pallet Town is rather boring, quaint town, with only three buildings. The house to the west belongs to the player, the one to the east belongs to the rival, and the big building to the south is Oak's Laboratory. Player's house The game begins in the player's house, with him/her standing in front of a NES. Boot up the PC on the desk and access the Item Storage function. There is already a Potion stored here, so select Withdraw Item, then Potion ×1 to retrieve it. Shut down the machine and head downstairs. Mom says that Oakhas been looking for him/her, so head outside. Welcome to Pallet Town! Oak is nowhere to be found, so head north into the tall grass on the edge of town. From out of nowhere, Oak appears! He yells at the player for trying to leave on its own, without a Pokémon for defense against the wild Pokémon roaming around. He leads the player back to the lab. Professor Oak's Laboratory Oak offers a choice of a very first Pokémon. Each one has its advantages and disadvantages, and some are more challenging to raise than the others. * Bulbasaur is easy for a beginner. It has the type advantage over the Pewter, Cerulean, and ViridianGyms, and it resists the Pokémon in the Vermilionand Celadon Gyms. It is also immune to the Poison status ailment. It may have trouble with the Saffron and Cinnabar Gyms if the player does not have other Pokémon to back it up. Bulbasaur's final form, Venusaur, is capable of learning Earthquake, a useful move when facing Fire-type Pokémon. Due to Sludge Bomb being unobtainable until post Elite 4, Venusaur will only have Grass type moves for STAB. It can learn Razor leaf, a grass type move with a high critical hit ratio, and can be taught more powerful grass moves like Frenzy Plant and Solar Beam. * Charmander is difficult for a beginner, since it will be at a disadvantage early on. However, it learns Metal Claw on level 13, which gives it a fighting chance at the Pewter Gym. Adding to this, its disadvantages are done with after the Cerulean Gym. While Charmander's only real advantage is at the Celadon Gym, you will still be able to deal with the remaining Gyms fairly well. Its final evolution, Charizard, is noted for being quite powerful, and is capable of learning Brick Breakand Earthquake to deal with its Rock and Electricweaknesses. Dragon Claw is also an option for dealing with Lance's Dragon types. It will learn Wing Attack and Flamethrower via level up for STAB. And the player may teach it more powerful STAB moves like Fly, Fire Blast, Overheat, and Blast Burn. * Squirtle is medium for a beginner. It can defeat the Pewter, Cinnabar, and Viridian Gyms without much effort, but can do little against the Vermilion and Celadon Gyms. Its movepool is relatively limited, and it may have trouble against the other Water-type Pokémon in the Cerulean Gym. Squirtle's final evolution, Blastoise, is capable of learning Ice and Ground moves like Blizzard and Earthquake to cover its weaknesses. For STAB, it can learn Surf as well as Hydro Cannon and Hydro Pump. After selecting a Pokémon, the rival chooses the Pokémon with an advantage type. Head for the door to be drawn into battle! During the battle, Oak will explain a few basics. If the player's Pokémon is running low on health, the player may use the Potion from the PC. Regardless of which two Pokémon face off, their chances of winning are about the same; none of them know any moves of their own type, so the rival has no advantage just yet. When the battle ends, he leaves the Lab. Exit the building and head north to reach Route 1. Route 1 Route 1 is a short path that connects Pallet Town to Viridian City in the north. Without Poké Balls, it is impossible to catch any of the wild Pidgey or Rattata yet, but battling a few will earn the player's young Pokémon some experience. The man at the south end of the route works at the Poké Mart in Viridian, and gives away a free Potion as a sample. It is also possible to rest up at home by talking to Mom. Viridian City Viridian City is a small city, and the first with a Pokémon Gym. However, the mysterious Gym Leader is out of town, and the Gym has been closed indefinitely. Pokémon Center The southernmost building is the local Pokémon Center. This Pokémon hospital will heal a Trainer's team to full health and normal status, and the PC in the corner is free to use. In addition to accessing the Item Storage system, these PCs can also access the Pokémon Storage system. As Trainers may only travel with up to six Pokémon at once, any others are immediately transferred to storage upon capture. Poké Mart Behind the Pokémon Center is the local Poké Mart. These stores offer a variety of Poké Balls, Potions, and other items. Upon entering the building, the cashier asks the player to deliver a package to Professor Oak. The cashier will not sell anything until the delivery is made. Pokémon Academy This school teaches young Pokémon Trainers about the basics of battle. The blackboard in the front of the room lists the five status ailments that can affect a Pokémon. Pallet Town Professor Oak's Laboratory Upon delivering the package to Oak, his grandson returns to the lab. Oak then gives each Trainer a Pokédex, an electronic encyclopedia that will be used to catalog every Pokémon in existence. In addition, each receives five Poké Balls to start them on their journey. The rival remarks that he doesn't need any help—he will get a Town Map from his sister, Daisy, and tell her not to give the player one. Despite this, Daisy will still give out a map anyway. Viridian City Stop in the Poké Mart to buy a few Poké Balls, then visit Routes 1 and 22 to hunt for new Pokémon. Route 22 Route 22 is a short route that leads west from Viridian. The path is a dead-end right now, but there are still new Pokémon to find. The Fighting-type Mankey will be useful at the first Gym, and even more so if the player chose Charmander. The rival reappears halfway along the route, and challenges the player to another battle. He has added a Pidgey since the previous battle, but this should still be an easy fight. After the battle, return to Viridian City and head north. The old man stops Leaf to apologize for being rude earlier. Seeing her Pokédex, he offers to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon. After catching a Weedle, he hands over the Teachy TV, a portable television that is tuned to a program with useful tips for novice Trainers. Route 2 Route 2 links Viridian City to Pewter City in the north. Much of the area is occupied by Viridian Forest, a large maze of trees. The east side of the route is currently inaccessible. Head through the gate to enter the forest, a new area with new Pokémon to catch! Viridian Forest Check the tree near the entrance for a hidden Antidote, then follow the trail to the northwest to reach a Poké Ball in the tall grass. Turn around and head for the southeast corner to get a Potion. Head north for another Antidote, then turn west. Zigzag through the trees, then collect another Potion from the clearing. Trek through the tall grass to fight Bug Catcher Sammy and find another Potion, then exit through the gate to re-emerge on Route 2, and continue north to Pewter City. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Walkthroughs